


Scarlet, It’s Cold Outside

by Mei_MyselfandI



Category: The Flash (TV 2014), The Flash - All Media Types
Genre: Baby It's Cold Outside, But its not even close to Xmas so what am I doing?, Christmas, Christmas Fluff, Crack, Fluff, Fluff and Crack, M/M, Song fic, Song: Baby It's Cold Outside, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, coldflash - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-02
Updated: 2018-03-02
Packaged: 2019-03-25 22:10:42
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,453
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13844055
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mei_MyselfandI/pseuds/Mei_MyselfandI
Summary: But, then somehow may it be god’s master plan or some out of this world crazy coincidence, it had actually started snowing the same exact time his phone decided to switch the song to--“But, baby it’s cold outside.”





	Scarlet, It’s Cold Outside

**Author's Note:**

> So this is my first work in the flash fandom, and it has been a while since I've written like anything so warning I'm a little (a lot) rusty.
> 
> (BTW this was actually inspired by this [animation](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=qYRd1yJnv3k) which is really cute!!) 
> 
> Hope you enjoy ;)

 

Barry laughed quietly, “I really can’t stay, Len” He had stopped by at Len’s apartment to see him before he headed to Joe’s house for Christmas dinner, but then they had got all caught up in each other and one thing led to another, but now he _really_ had to go.

 

But, then somehow may it be god’s master plan or some out of this world crazy coincidence, it had actually started snowing the same exact time his phone decided to switch the song too--

 

“ _But, baby it’s cold outside._ ” Len sang quietly moving closer to him smirking, “It’s snowing, just for us.”

 

“ _I’ve gotta go away_.” Barry shuffled moving closer to the door, unable to refrain from singing along. “You planned this somehow, I know it.”

 

“I have absolutely no idea what you’re talking about,” Len stepped forward, “ _But, baby it’s cold outside_.”  

 

Barry sighed dramatically, “ _This evening has been so very nice.”_

 

Len moved again, finally close enough to grab the speedster's hands, “ _I’ll hold your hands they’re just like ice._ ”

 

He moved into Len’s space changing the lyrics to fit him, “Joe, _will start to worry_.”

 

Len huffed which turned into a quiet laugh, “Scarlet, _what’s your hurry_?”   

 

“He’ll _be pacing the floor._ ”

 

Len moved away, putting some distance between them then motioned to the fireplace, which took them at least an half-an-hour to figure what they were doing. Barry even considered calling Mick, but Len said he wanted a fireplace, not his apartment burned down. “ _Listen to that fireplace roar_.”

 

“ _So really I'd better_ flash.” Barry smiled just a little proud of himself for that one.

 

“Scarlet, _please don’t hurry._ ”

 

Barry found himself biting his lip, feeling guilty, seems like he wouldn’t be making it to Joe’s on time, which still late for him, “ _But, maybe just half a drink more._ ”

 

Len smirked at him grabbing the wine and their empty glasses from the kitchen. Alcohol still didn’t affect him but the sentiment was nice, “ _Put some records on while I pour_.”

 

The glasses were set on the coffee table and both of them sat down on the couch, while the song went on, like following a script Barry continued, “ _The neighbors might think.”_

 

“Oh trust me, Barry, they already _think_ .” Barry turned extremely red his mouth opening in protest then quickly shutting. “ _Baby, it’s bad out there_.”

 

“S- _say, what’s in this drink_?” Still embarrassed by the earlier comment, Barry stuttered over his words and pressed the glass of wine to his lips.

 

“ _No, cabs to be had out there_.” Not that Barry actually needed one, but the snow was coming down pretty hard, he didn’t know if he could actually run in that.

 

“ _I wish I knew how_ \--” Barry sang his voice getting louder.

 

And, Leonard moved closer looking into his eyes, calloused hand finding their way to his cheek, “ _Your eyes are like starlight.”_

 

“-- _To break this spell.”_

 

Barry found himself leaning in, his eyes looking down towards Len’s lips, caught in the moment he didn’t realize Len had moved away until his beanie was being ripped off his head. “ _I’ll take your hat_ ,” The man had the audacity to laugh, “ _Your hair looks swell_.”

 

His hair actually probably looked like absolute shit with the way Len ripped it off his head. “ _Oh, thank you._ ” His tone dripping with pure sarcasm. “After that,” he muttered to himself, “ _I ought to say no, no, no, sir_.”

 

“ _Mind if I move in closer?_ ” And Len was right back where he was a second ago, pressed up against Barry, making him feel warmer than any fireplace ever could.

 

“ _At least I’m gonna say that I tried_.” And he technically did the actual time they got together, Barry was not easy, okay, he was not.

 

“ _What’s the sense in hurting my pride_?”

 

Barry moved away tapping into his speed finding himself at the door, “ _I really can’t stay._ ” He let himself enjoy the confusion ran over Len’s face before he realized where he’d had run off too.

 

“ _Baby, don’t hold out._ ” Len got off the couch moving towards the door, while they harmonized the lyric together, there voicing mingling sweetly. “ _Baby it’s cold outside._ ”

 

“ _Uh, you’re very pushy you know?_ ” Barry poked him in the chest with a finger, shifting past him.

 

Len turned around with a smile, “ _I like to think of it as opportunistic._ ”

 

“Yea, you would.” Barry shook his head a smile quickly spreading across his face, “ _I simply must go._ ”

 

“ _Baby, it’s cold outside._ ”

 

Barry leaned his chest forward waving his finger side to side,“ _The answer is no._ ”

 

“ _But baby, it’s cold outside._ ” Len reached out and grabbed his hand pulling him closer.

 

“ _This welcome has been--”_

 

_“How lucky that you dropped in--”_   


_“--so nice and warm.”_

 

_“--look out the window at that storm.”_

 

Barry placed his hands on Len’s chest, gripping his sweater tightly, “Iris _will be suspicious._ ”

 

_“Gosh, your lips look delicious.”_ Len’s arms found there way around Barry’s waist in a loose hold.

 

_“_ Wally _will be there at the door.”_

 

_“Waves upon a tropical shore.”_

 

_“_ You know _Caitlin's mind is vicious.”_ Which was really true, honestly, she could come up with the craziest ‘what if’s’ sometimes.     


Len’s hands traveled, one becoming a light-weight on the small of his back the other resting back on his cheek, his thumb on the corner of Barry’s mouth, leaned in pressing a quick chaste kiss on his lips, _“Gosh, your lips are delicious.”_ Len muttered quietly his lips so close Barry could feel them move against his.

  
Barry pulled back his cheeks flushed softly, _“But maybe just a cigarette more--I don’t even smoke.”_   


_“Never such a blizzard before.”_ Len sang softly his forehead still pressed up against his.

 

“I’m still blaming you for that,” Barry said fakely annoyed.

 

Len laughed, “‘Course you are.”

 

“ _I've got to get home._ ” Once again, Barry moved away from Len and towards the door.

 

But, he caught his arm,“ _Baby, you'll freeze out there._ ”   


Then Barry quickly flashed away then came back all within a second this time he had Captain Cold’s signature jacket on. “ _Say, lend me a_ coat _?_ ”   


Barry watched as Len smirked his eyes flashing dark for a second. _“It's up to your knees out there.”_

 

_“You've really been grand.”_ Barry smiled at him.   


Len reached for his hands clasping them together, _“I thrill when you touch my hand.”_   


_“But don't you see.”_ Barry stepped back, tugging his arm back.   


Len asked with a fake frown plastered on his lips, _“How can you do this thing to me?”_

 

_“There's bound to be talk tomorrow.”_

_  
_ _“Think of my life-long sorrow.”_ Len pulled some classic dramatic-ness from his Captain Cold act placing a hand upon his forehead and heart.  

_  
_ _“At least there will be plenty implied.”_

 

Len pulled Barry in close his mouth against his ear, “Always is, I mean _, if you got pneumonia and died.”_

 

Barry blushed, _“I really can't stay.”_

_  
_ _“Get over that hold out.”_ Len practically dragged Barry away from the door and onto to the couch where they both finally finished, _“Baby it's cold. Baby, it's cold outside!”_

 

Barry giggled as he laid his head against Len’s chest, “I hope you know that I do actually have to go.”

 

“After all that, seriously Scarlet?” Then Len moved so quickly that Barry felt the air expel out of him and he quickly found himself underneath Len, “What do I have to do to convince you to stay?”

 

“I’m serious-- _Len!_ ” Barry shouted as his boyfriend dropped his head towards Barry’s neck, his teeth trailing along the sides. “It’s been almost an hour, it's really late even for me, if I don’t show up, they're gonna get worried--”

 

The door slammed open with a crack, it’s hinges creaking painfully, while it hit the other side of the wall. “Barry! Are you here?” He heard his adopted father yell, it looked like Cisco, Caitlin, and Iris were there too. They finally noticed him and Len--oh god--he still hasn’t told them about Len. They all stood in achingly terrifying silence while they all started at each other.

 

It wasn’t until Cisco spoke, “Uh, huh… Cait, I think you owe 20 bucks!” that the silence was finally broken into what looked like a terrifying version of Hell.

 

“Barry, what the hell is going on?” Joe looked mad like really, really mad, like the first time Barry ran away to Iron Heights mad, he was gonna get so much shit for this.

 

“Barry is this--are you--Captain Cold, I knew it!” Iris yelled.

 

“I told you I had to go home, Len!” Barry whispered but it was more like hissing than anything else.

 

“But, Scarlet, It’s cold outside.”  

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> Okay, Christmas fic at the beginning of March I don't either? I just wanted to write coldflash and this song so.. yea. 
> 
> If you're wondering how they found Barry and Len, Cisco just tracked Barry phone and when they didn't recognize the address, Caitlin wondered if he had gotten kidnapped or stranded in the weather, so they went out and looked for him.
> 
> Tell me if I made any mistakes, please! And, comments and kudos are very much appreciated!


End file.
